Teeth for Two
"Teeth for Two" is an episode in season three. In this episode Cat and Dog learn they affect each other's teeth during a dentist visit, so a result, Cat's teeth become a mess, so he tries to change Dog's diet as well as clean his teeth. Characters *CatDog *Rancid *Mr. Sunshine Plot CatDog is at the Nearburg Dental Center for their dental checkup. The goat receptionist tells them they can go in. As they wait, Cat tells Dog about the operation that will be performed on his mouth due to all the garbage he had been eating over the years. When Rancid opens the door and lets previous patient Mr. Sunshine out, and in excruciating pain, they enter the exam room. Dog is scared about the procedure, but Cat drags him in. When the room lights up, CatDog sees the dentist machinery in the ceiling. The two panic and try to leave, but the door closes and bounces them to the chair. When Rancid opens Dog's mouth and examines it, he finds his mouth perfect, which surprises Cat. Then, he checks Cat's mouth and notices that his mouth is unclean and loaded with all sorts of decay. Rancid scans CatDog through an X-ray and discovers that whatever damage Dog does to his teeth will affect Cat's teeth and vice versa. He tells CatDog that surgery is the only way to control the condition, but it can only be performed if Dog doesn't change his diet; said surgery will be extremely expensive and extremely painful. Walking home, Cat warns Dog against eating garbage, knowing he doesn't want to go back in the dental chair; although, Dog agrees, he eats a screw and an old man which comes out of Cat's mouth. At the house, Cat prepares a salad for him and Dog to eat, but when Dog tries a piece, he intentionally drops his fork, and when he goes under the table to look for it, he spits out the salad and eats a lollipop he hid underneath, which starts to hurt Cat's mouth. Cat retaliates by eating ice and Dog does it back by chewing aluminum foil. Cat, unable to stand the pain, wants a truce. After the truce, Cat presents a cake made of toothpaste, fluoride, and dental floss for Dog, lying saying it's a gristle, bone and sugar cake. Dog samples the cake and Cat's teeth transform into a better condition, but Dog realizes he was tricked and, out of retaliation, shoves the cake into Cat's mouth. Later that night, Cat's mouth is still hurting after Dog ate too much junk food. He tries to clean Dog's mouth while he is asleep, but Dog wakes up seeing an inside-out Cat. Dog swallows Cat back out, demanding that he stay out of his mouth. Cat now seeks to ruin Dog's teeth after he ruined his, starting by eating all of Dog's snacks. Dog retaliates by chewing on his radio (not only causing more mouth pain for Cat, but electrocuting him in the process). Soon enough, the war is on as the two try numerous attempts to ruin each other's teeth in the most painful manners possible: *Cat chewing on the bathroom sink's sewer pipe, causing the sink water to leak out of Dog's teeth. *Dog using his face as a punching bag at the local gym and making Cat spit out his rotten teeth. *Cat tying his teeth to a car as if they were dentures, while he has tied himself and Dog to the street; as the car leaves, Dog's teeth are pulled out. *Dog interrupting a burglary by allowing the thief to blowtorch his teeth, causing gold coins-- originally from the safe the criminal was trying to rob-- to pour out of Cat's mouth. *Finally, at the airport, a landing plane crashes into the arguing duo as they fight on a mobile staircase. The plane crash worsens both their teeth later that evening (with the moon taking the shape of a throbbing tooth before turning back into its normal shape). CatDog apologizes each other for hurting each other and return to the dental office the following morning for surgery (doing so will be the next ten payments on Rancid's speedboat). Rancid tells CatDog that he will eliminate everything to gums and do a total buildout. Rancid administers the brothers nitrous oxide while he does his job. After the procedure is over, CatDog is pleased with their new teeth, but they now have food allergies on their skin following their tooth war. Rancid tells them he doubles as a dermatologist and tells them all he has to do to cure them is shave them down and dip them in an extremely expensive and extremely painful acid bath, worrying CatDog again. Trivia *An X-ray machine labeled "CatDog Scan" is used when Rancid scans CatDog, yet it is unknown why it is labeled and designed only for CatDog. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3